marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Captain America
Captain America, also known as Steve Rogers, is a Marvel Comics superhero who has been a symbol of America since the 1940s. Backstory Steve Rogers was a weak young man who lived during World War II and desperately wanted to enlist and fight the Nazis. However, he was deemed unfit to be in combat, until he was brought into a special program called Operation: Rebirth. There, he was the one who tested the Super Soldier Serum, which transformed him from a scrawny and weak young man, to a soldier who was at the peak of physical perfection. However, before the serum's ingredients could be written down, the lead scientist was assassinated by a Nazi spy. Steve, now with the name Captain America, was given a shield and tasked with fighting Hitler's forces such as the Red Skull and Baron Zemo. With his sidekick Bucky, Cap fought for the American dream, serving alongside future heroes such as Wolverine and Nick Fury. However, while trying to stop a missile, Bucky was seemingly killed and Cap was flung into the ocean and frozen until modern times. The Super Soldier Serum had kept him alive until he was discovered by the Avengers, who consisted of Iron Man, Thor, Giant Man, and the Wasp. He went on to lead them for many years. Eventually, he discovered Bucky was alive, under mind control as the assassin the Winter Soldier. He was soon freed and became Cap's ally once more. Captain America had to go against his friend Iron Man during the Superhuman Civil War, which he forfeited to stop the bloodshed. Afterwards, he was seemingly assassinated, but in reality he had been shot with a weapon that left him unhinged in space and time, appearing at events in his lifetime and fighting battles. The Red Skull brings Rogers back to the present, where he takes control of Rogers' mind and body. Rogers eventually regains control, and with help from his allies, defeats the Red Skull.and has since come back, becoming the head of Homeland Security and giving the Captain America persona to Bucky. He is also currently the leader of his own black-ops team known as the Secret Avengers. Appearance Steve Rogers is a 6' 2", 240 pound man with blonde hair and blue eyes. He wears a costume bearing the colors of the American flag: red, white, and blue. His cowl features large holes for his eyes, and opens up for the bottom part of his face. On his forehead is a large A, with two wings on the sides of his mask. On his upper body, Cap wears a lightweight, bulletproof scale armor made of duralumin, a star in his chest, and red and white stripes on his stomach. The blue scales stop on his upper arms, with the rest being covered by white sleeves and red gloves. Under his belt, Cap has blue pants and red boots. His circular nigh-indestructible shield is an experimental alloy hybrid of vibranium and iron, bonded with an unknown catalyst, and is painted with a red and white stripe's with ablue circle in the center containing a white star. The vibranium properties of the shield enable it to absorb virtually all of the kinetic energy directed against it without injuring Cap in the process. The vibranium is also a factor in the way Rogers throws his shield: he often uses it to ricochet around a room and strike various opponents with little loss of velocity in its forward movement after each impact. Powers and Abilities Powers The Super-Soldier Serum metabolized and enhanced all of Rogers' bodily functions to the peak of human potential. Dr. Reinstein described this potential as being "the next step in human evolution", while still remaining completely human. Artificially Enhanced Physiology: Rogers has no superhuman powers, although as a result of the Super-Soldier serum, he was transformed from a frail young man into a "perfect" specimen of human development and conditioning. Rogers is as intelligent, strong, fast, agile, and durable as it was possible for a human being to be without being considered superhuman. Although the SSS is definite, he maintains an overall healthy lifestyle including a regular exercise regimen and a balanced diet. *''Peak Human Strength: Rogers' physical strength is enhanced to the very peak of human potential. As a result, he is as physically strong as a human being can be without being classified as superhuman.[36]Captain America had been seen bench pressing 500 kg (1,100 lbs) which was consistent with his strength level, as benching was easier than military press lifting[37]. He can snap steel handcuffs and chains, and is capable of break wood walls and steel doors with a single kick. *Peak Human Speed: He can run at speeds of up to approximately 30 miles per hour (48 kilometer per hour), and has on occasion run a mile in little over a minute when under duress (which would roughly be a little less than 60 miles per hour). *Peak Human Stamina: Rogers' body eliminates the excessive build-up of fatigue-producing chemicals in his muscles, granting him exceptional endurance and lung capacity. He can exert himself at peak capacity for an hour and a half without rest and before showing any signs of fatigue. *Peak Human Agility: His agility is greater than that of an Olympic gold medalist.He can coordinate his body with balance,flexibility, and dexterity. He also has the ability to leap 50 yards out in a single bound and 20 ft into the air without a running start. *Peak Human Reflexes: Rogers' reflexes border on superhuman level. His reaction speed is 20 kph, which makes it possible for him to dodge gunfire even in short range from multiple gunners at the same time. *Peak Human Durability: His bones and muscles are denser and harder than normal, to the highest human potential, which makes him very durable compared to a normal human. He is durable enough to the point that if a person beats him with a thick wooden stick, the stick would eventually brake and Rogers would show little discomfort. This level of durability is how he survived other forms of extensive punishment throughout his career. *Peak Human Healing: Rogers' healing speed and efficiency is at the highest limits of human potential, which means he can heal faster than most humans. The white blood cells (WBCs) and the SSS in his body are efficient enough to fight off any microbe, foreign body and others from his body keeping him healthy and immune to most if not all infections, diseases and disorders. *Peak Human Mental Process: His mental performance has been greatly enhanced, allowing his mind to operate in the most efficient and rapid manner possible. One manifestation of this is his tactical genius; the ability to quickly process multiple information streams (e.g., threat assessment) and rapidly respond to changing tactical situations. Rogers also possesses a near-eidetic memory, meaning that he never forgets anything and has perfect recall. This enables him to remember any military tactic and apply it to any situation.[38] *Peak Human Senses: Rogers' senses of sight, hearing, smell, taste, and touch are at the highest possible limits of human potential. He once said that he is able to dodge bullets because he sees faster than them. *Peak Human Aging'' The SSS dramatically slows Roger's aging due to extensively healthy cells. Sersi once stated because of this it is possible that he may indefinitely maintain his youth.This would also include isaiah bradley and josiah x. * Abilities Master Martial Artist: Rogers is an expert in hand-to-hand combat being very skilled in multiple martial arts. His training first originated under combat experts Rex Applegate and William Fairbairn whose fields of expertise were European martial arts and Chinese martial arts during WW2. While the majority of the instructors' curriculums were simplified for training the Allied Forces, it is possible that they trained Rogers in the more complex techniques because his body was already developed for them and because the majority of his combat knowledge (including his gymnastic-based techniques) was already established prior to his awakening by the Avengers. As a result, Rogers is well versed in Boxing, Judo, Jujitsu, Historical Fencing and Wushu. It is also possible and likely that he studied more disciplines in the present after being discovered by the Avengers and working for S.H.I.E.L.D. but it has yet to be proven. He has utilized all martial arts techniques from physical combat to chi manipulation. Rogers is one of the finest martial artist earth has ever known. Master Shield Fighter: His years of training and experience with his unique shield, as well as its physical properties, allow him to accomplish amazing feats with the item. Aside from bashing foes and blocking incoming attacks, he is able to throw it with nearly perfect aim. Rogers can hit multiple targets with the same throw by means of ricochet, and could even achieve a boomerang-like return effect, allowing him to strike enemies from behind or retrieve the shield without objects to ricochet from. Master Tactician and Strategist: He is an accomplished strategist. He had been widely considered one of, if not the greatest, tacticians on the planet, both on and off the battlefield. He is able to formulate battle strategies and his brilliant tactical sense allows him to alter any strategy to fit the changing need of the situation. Advanced Military Operator: Rogers is well-versed in all Armed force disciplines including intelligence gathering, escape arts, assassination, demolition, survival tactics, hunting, swimming, moutaineering, march or drill skills, map making, map reading, decoding cipher and other secret code messages, reading and making wood craft signs and other secret code languages, disguising, interrogation, computers, explosives, communication systems, vehicles and electronic appliances used in armed forces. Master Acrobat: His years of training and experience have made him an expert acrobat, gymnast, and aerialist. Indomitable Will: Rogers is a very strong-willed person. He is able to overcome most forms of temptation and resist the effects of extreme pain, drugs and toxins to a great extent. Rogers accepts his own mortality, and refuses to rob any sentient creature of its freedom. During the Forever War, he destroyed the Forever Crystal, deciding it was too dangerous to exist, despite the many benefits of its power. Rogers is also capable of resisting all forms of mind control; only the strongest willed individuals have a chance of enslaving him. Professional Sketch Artist: He has great artistic skill which he developed from childhood. He often worked as a freelance illustrator and sketch artist even loaning his skills to the NYPD for a time. Rogers enjoys drawing and does so with his free time. Expert Marksman: Rogers can throw most projectile weaponry with great aim and is well-versed in the use of firearms, though he prefers not to use them. Weapons Proficiency: He does not typically utilize weapons other than his shield, but in desperate situations he wields additional weapons to ensure victory. He is proficient in wielding swords, daggers, throwing knifes, staffs, sticks, tonfa, axes, maces and clubs and even firearms. Multi-lingual: Rogers is fluent in English, German, Russian, Japanese, and some Italian. He might be lingual in other languages. Expert Vehicular driver: He is proficient in driving cars, motor cycles, Trucks, jets, Tanker, helicopters, motor boats, sub marines, and some types of trains and utility vehicles. Personality Captain America is an all-around patriot, believing in all of the things that make America great. He always strives to make America even better. He is a very dedicated friend, and has a set group of ideals. He is strictly opposed to any form of oppression, which is why he rebelled against the Super-Human Registration Act, viewing it as a violation of their constitutional rights. He can be a bit stuck in the past, always remembering the things he lived with during the Great Depression and World War II compared to modern things. Captain America is considered to be THE hero of the Marvel Universe, having been the defacto leader since the middle 80's (a role cemented by the cross-over Secret Wars). All other heroes, and even some villains, respect and look up to him, particularly Spider-Man, Luke Cage, Hawkeye, Ms. Marvel, Wolverine, Falcon, Magneto, Batroc, Dr. Doom (begrudgingly), Baron Helmut Zemo, Cable, Hercules and Thor. He will not risk an ally lightly, and would die before a single innocent victim is harmed. While a patriot, he is not above casting himself out of his government should they be in the wrong, an instance that has occured a few times during his role in Marvel, specifically the Secret Empire and the Superhero Civil War. He also holds no animosity for any other country, and will help them should the need arise. Gameplay Special Attacks *'Shield Slash - '''Throws his shield at the opponent. In MvsC3, the shield can hit back again if touched by his opponent. Pre-MVC3 will make Captain America lose his shield depending on how it was thrown. Can throw his shield at a low, mid, or upward angle. Can also be done in midair. *'Stars and Stripes''' - Uppercuts his opponent by pushing his shield upward. *'Charging Star '- Rushes his opponent with his shield. Can block projectiles of many kinds, but he'll lose speed and power if he collides with too much. *'Backflip/Zenten(Front Turning)' - Captain America cartwheels through his opponent, creating crossups of all sorts and can be canceled from a whiffed standing 5C/Standing Roundhouse, increasing its range.(More noticeable in MVC3) Assists in MvC2 Assists in MvC3 Hyper Combos *'Hyper Charging Star (Level 1)- '''Captain America charges full speed at his opponent with his shield, barraging the enemy with hits. Can block projectiles and even laser beams without losing power or speed. *'Hyper Stars & Stripes (Level 1)- Captain America yells "For freedom!" and then performs a powered up version of his anti-air move three times moving forward. *'''Final Justice (Level 3)- '''Captain America dashes at his opponent, stunning them and leaving them open to the Captain's flurry of punches and kicks. Captain America then throws the opponent in the air and finishes the move with a piledriving backdrop that causes an explosion. Changes in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 *Can double jump. *Charging Star causes untechable knockdown. *Charging Star causes horizontal knockback. *M. and H. versions of Charging Star cause less damage. *Opponent's untechable time after a Shield Slash has been decreased. *L. Shield Slash can OTG. *Added some invicibility time to his Backflip. *Reduced opponents knockdown time after a Hyper Charging Star. *Damage for assists γ and β have been increased. *Number of hits in Hyper Charging Star can be increased through rapid buttons presses. Theme Song thumb|left|300px Captain America's most recent theme song is a techno remix of his classic theme featured in '''Marvel Super Heroes, Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter, and Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes. Trailer thumb|300px|left Trivia *In Marvel vs. Capcom 3, his friendship with Iron Man is shown by their use of a first name basis. While switching out, Cap calls Iron Man "Tony," and Iron Man calls Cap "Steve." *Also in Marvel vs. Capcom 3, when Cap defeats Iron Man, one of his quotes during his win pose is "That's for the Civil War", referencing the major Civil War storyline in the comics, as well as the game "Marvel Ultimate Alliance 2, where the heroes were against each other in a war and Cap and Iron Man respectively led each side. *When on a team with Thor and Iron Man in the third game, Cap will yell "Avengers Assemble!" referring to them being the core three of the Avengers team. *He was confirmed in Game Informer's May 2010 issue, also featuring Dante, Deadpool and Felicia. *In Marvel vs Capcom 3, Captain America is voiced by Brian Bloom, who also voices the character in The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes. *Captain America, along with Spider-Man, Sentinel, and Dr. Doom, are the only Marvel characters in MvC3 to retain their respective themes in all the games they have been playable in. * He is one of the last 7 fighters that has made an appearance as a playable character in every single Marvel vs. Capcom game since the first one. * Captain America's ending involves the Captain being honored by the President of the United States. The President bares a strong resemblence to current US President, Barack Obama. * Captain America was one of the first to gain a Downloadable Costume which became available March 1st. The costume is his current look in the Marvel comics as Captain Steve Rogers. * An interesting pattern can be seen when the other characters tag in Cap: All the heroes address him as "Cap" while the Villains call him "Captain America". There are for exceptions to this however, Akuma ("Boy"), Amaterasu (barks twice, as she can't speak), Iron Man ("Steve") and oddly She-Hulk ("Captain America"). * Captain America had a Shield Slash infinite that can be seen here. On April 15th, the infinite was removed in the 1.03 patch update. * In Marvel vs. Capcom 3, Captain America's rival seems to be Felicia, because they both have dreams. Cap has the American Dream (due to the love of his country) and Felicia has a dream of becoming a popstar. Artwork captain-america.JPG|Marvel Super Heroes 714425-captainamerica.JPG|Marvel Super Heroes vs Street Fighter 808284-marvel_vs_capcom___captain_america.jpg|Marvel vs Capcom : Clash of Super Heroes 616-Captain_America.gif|Marvel vs Capcom Character select face Mvc2-captain-america.jpg|Marvel vs Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes Captain_America_MvsC3-FTW.PNG|Original Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Artwork Colors39.JPG|Captain America's UMvC3 Alternate Colors Also See Captain America's moves in Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes Captain America's moves in Marvel vs Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes Captain America's moves in Marvel vs Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds Captain America's moves in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Category:Characters Category:Marvel Characters Category:The Avengers Characters Category:MvC Characters Category:MvC2 Characters Category:MvC3 Characters Category:Good Alignment Category:UMvC3 Characters